One Last Time
by Fukoneko
Summary: At that time, why didn't he sit with her? (Contains spoilers to the end of Danganronpa season 3)


**Disclaimer: Danganronpa and all of its related characters belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

It's over.

The remnants of despair has been defeated.

When he thought about it a lot has happened. The Izuru Kamukura Project. The killing game. The showdown with AI Junko. The saving of the FF members.

True they're still the one who has to take all the blame but it's a small price to pay for what they've done to the world. And to her.

He took out the object from his pocket. A hairpin from the game she loved. Its design was funny to be made into a hairpin but it suited her. Verily so. He wished he had said how cute she looked wearing it.

 _"Hey Hinata-kun did you know this?"_

There she is again. Talking to him with that airy tone of hers. He knew it's not real. She's not real.

 _"When they put you all into The New World Program, an AI was created to manage all of you."_

Of course he knew, he researched the process over and over again when all of them woke up. Figuring out how she was there with them. Why she was there.

The first time he heard her speak to him he thought she was really there. That her death was a bad joke made by Junko to test him. He tried to hug her but then she vanished. Leaving an empty space before him.

At that moment Hinata knew this was his punishment. To be near her forever yet unable to touch, to speak with.

He gripped the hairpin a little tighter.

 _"Because you all had someone you longed to see again from the bottom of your hearts."_

He chuckled at that. Ain't that the truth.

He listened to her monologue about everything he already knew. She still looked the same as he saw her last. Beautiful and cheery. Speaking with innocence in her heart.

He had thought about it so many times. At that time, why didn't he sat with her? Pulling out his old Gameboy play for hours until the sun sets. To talk about meaningless things and just enjoy the springtime of their youth. Why did he agree to that Project? What if he refused back then? What if he decided to return to his old school? Living the normal life as a high school boy. What if he had invited her to a walk in town, looking for that visual novel games she wanted to buy?

What if what if what if what if.

…

"What's Hinata-san doing over there? The food will get cold."

"Ah Mikan. Don't go there. He.. needs some time alone."

"Mahiru-san?"

…

 _"So it's a miracle that you won for yourselves."_

"A miracle, huh?"

That's a lie. Why would you lie to her?

"This isn't a bad ending, is it?"

 _"Of course not!"_

The nerve. Making her say that even though she's just an illusion you made up. You really need to convince yourself that much? You, the one with all the talents.

 _"It's what I lived, fought, and spend my life for."_

Pain. Something hurt all of a sudden. Was it the lips he bit too hard? Or was it from somewhere else?

 _"Now let's go. We're all going to make our future together!"_

Future. That's right, they still need to fix up the world. Mending the damage they've created. It's a difficult task but with his talented classmates they can do it. One step at a time.

But then what would've happened if he had only just sat there with her?

…

 _Hinata-kun, I was waiting for you! Look, I got new games for us to play with!_

 _..Nanami-san._

 _What's wrong? Are you okay?_

 _..No it was nothing, just something the school asked of me. So new games? I hope it's not another shooting games because I suck at those._

 _Mouu Hinata-kun, that kind of attitude is why you always lose to me. You need to have more confidence in yourself. You're actually pretty good at games you know. I always love playing with you!_

 _Eh? Really?_

 _A-ah when I say love I meant that I liked it when we play together! I mean, I love spending time together with you. Eh noo that is, I mean.._

 _Nanami-san?_

 _…Will you play again with me?_

 _I would LOVE to._

 _Muu Hinata-kun you tease. Meanie._

 _Ahahaha, sorry sorry. Let's play shall we?_

 _Um! Let's!_

 _…Say Nanami-san._

 _Yes?_

 _Are you free this weekend?_

…

"Hinata-kun! What are you doing there? You will ran out of food you know!"

"Wai- Komaeda-kun, don't you have any tact!?"

"What do you mean Mahiru-san? The food is running out you see. What with Akane on board and all. At this rate Hinata-kun won't get to eat any."

"Geez just how dense are you?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little. It really is a miracle like she said. After being pitted in a killing game, and being made into Remnants of Despair. Hinata realized how lucky they all are to be able to laugh together like normal high school students.

"Yeah, I'm coming over!"

The menu today is skewered meat, and it tastes heavenly. As expected of the SHSL chef. As he saw his classmates dance and sing together he reminds himself again of what their fight is for. A bright future, where everyone can be happy and live without regrets. He kept the small reminder of her deep in his pocket, and his heart.

"Look, the sun is rising!"

Ibuki's shouts signaled everyone to look beyond the horizon. With each second the ball of light rose and illuminates the sky with a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. As Hinata looks up front he said to himself.

Today is a new day.

* * *

 **A/N: So the story this time is about Danganronpa. Before you ask yes I'm a HajimexChiaki shipper. They looked so cute in the anime and when I played the game I gotta admit I actually went to Akane first before Chiaki but then after I finished her rout I just fell in love with her which is why it's so sad to see her on that episode. Seriously Junko, go fuck yourself. Ehem, sorry about that. To tell you the truth I had this small bit of hope (heh) that she would turn out okay in the end. That probably Izuru had done something with his infinite talents to brought her back to life and keep her away from Junko and they would be reunited when he woke up from the island simulation but no such luck (heh) whatsoever. Instead the opted for Kirigiri! Which was nice but she's nowhere the level of waifu that Chiaki is! Or was.. (*hiks) That said the anime was great albeit the LOL IT'S A TRICK that Tengan did to FF members. I definitely had a good time at 4chan because of it and boy the threads were just beautiful. So why did I made this awfully short story again? Well I just want to soothe myself from the heart ache that is Chiaki. Kodaka sure knows how to make a story. I know I said that I wished she was alive but at the same time I also knew that her death was necessary in order to make Izuru turn to the hope side of the war and such I was conflicted to whether I was glad she died or sad the she was. In any case this story was something I made for myself but if you liked it be sure to leave reviews! I might be inspired to make another HajiAki one shot.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
